All In The Family
by Amelia Mary Stinger
Summary: Follow our favorite glee kids ten years after graduation. Quick, Brittana, Finchel and Klaine. (Read the intro inside)
1. Meet the Families

**Hey everyone! So I had this idea in my head when I got sick a few days ago and I thought I would share it. They're basically oneshots of my favorite pairings ten years after they graduated. Each chapter will be about one couple and their family except the first because it's the introductory chapter. So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

**The Pierces**

Brittany and Sam broke up after she got into MIT. After graduating, she felt that something was still missing. She still loved Santana. So she went to New York to look for her. Coincidentally, Santana wasn't over her either. She said that breaking up with Brittany was her biggest regret. They eventually got back together and got married. Brittany now owns a dance studio and she and Santana are both instructors. They live in New York along with their friends. They have four children together:

**Chace Alexander Lopez Pierce** - Chace is their rambunctious six year old. He is biologically Santana's. Chace has fair skin and his mother's dark hair and brown eyes.

**Luke Everett and Erin Heather Lopez Pierce** - Luke is a very exuberant four and a half year old with blonde hair and green eyes. Erin is three and a half and she is Brittany and Santana's miracle baby. Brittany and Santana were about to give up on IVF and decided to just adopt a kid. Weeks before they finalized Luke's adoption, they'd found out that the IVF worked and Brittany was pregnant. They decided to continue with the adoption and got Luke five months before Erin was born. She is a spitting image of her mother. She has Brittany's blonde hair, blue eyes and free spirit.

**Hayley Kate Lopez Pierce** - Hayley is their feisty six month old. After Erin turned three, they decided to adopt again. Santana got a phone call from the adoption agency that a mother just had a baby and was looking for foster parents. They paid a visit and they immediately fell in love with her. Hayley has red hair and hazel eyes.

* * *

**The Hudsons**

Finn and Rachel were always meant to be, no one ever doubted it. Right after they got married, she couldn't wait to start a family. Rachel got her wish. Nine months after their honeymoon, their son was born. Finn is a professor in NYU and Rachel is a star on Broadway. They currently reside in New York. Together, they have three kids:

**Abel Flynn Hudson** - Abel is Finn and Rachel's six year old son. He has his father's looks and personality. The hair, the eyes, and even his goofy smile.

**Gavin Mitchell Hudson** - Gavin is five and he is a little diva. He takes up after his mom. He has brown eyes and curly dark hair.

**Violet May Hudson** - Violet is one and she's the youngest. After having two boys, Rachel prayed for a girl so they could do girly things together. She would take the boys shopping and she would dress them up but they didn't seem to enjoy it as much as their mom did. So after Violet was born, Rachel and Finn were over the moon. She has big brown eyes and curly brown hair.

* * *

**The Puckermans**

Quinn and Puck had their ups and downs. They fought, they broke up, but they eventually ended up together. Quinn is now an actress. And Puck? As soon he ditched his pool cleaning business, he went on to become a successful recording artist. They live in New York. They have three daughters:

**Seraphina Eve "Sara" Puckerman** - Sara is six and she's the perfect mix of her parents. She has her mother's blonde hair and her father's brown eyes. She's very curious and energetic, and sometimes it gets her into trouble. After finding out that they were having a girl, Quinn was scared. She was afraid that she wasn't going to be a good mother after giving up Beth. But Puck assured her that she was going to be great. Puck was right, because as soon as Sara was born, Quinn has never left her side.

**Elisabeth Grace "Elle" Puckerman** - Elle is the middle child. She's four and is the exact copy of her mother. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes. Unlike Sara, Elle is more shy and reserved.

**Alessandra Mary "Alice" Puckerman** - Alice is two and she's a little firecracker. She has Puck's brown hair and brown eyes. She's a happy, giggly, playful toddler.

* * *

**The Andersons **

Kurt and Blaine crossed paths once again during Blaine's graduation. They rekindled their romance and have been together ever since. Blaine got in NYADA which brought them closer together. They got married right after graduating. Kurt got his dream of being a Broadway actor, together with his best friend Rachel. Blaine got signed on a record label and has been recording ever since. Both were already successful, but it still wasn't complete. They wanted to start a family. They hired a surrogate. After several rounds of IVF, they finally got pregnant. When they found out that they were having twins, they were insanely overjoyed. Just a shy three days before their anniversary, **Theodore James "Theo" Anderson and Vivienne Margaret "Viv" Anderson** were born. Theo and Viv are two and a half years old. Their dads love to spoil them endlessly. Kurt and Blaine are obssessed with them and everyday is just a new adventure for the doting dads. They reside in New York together with their close friends.

* * *

**Reviews are highly appreciated! X**


	2. Family Dinner

**Chapter 1: Family Dinner**

"Chace, Luke, Erin, come on guys. It's time to dress up. We're gonna be late." Santana called from upstairs. "You too, Britt. You have to dress Hayley."

"Mama, where are we going?" Luke asked as they were walking up the stairs.

"We're going to Auntie Rachel and Uncle Finn's house for dinner." Chace replied.

"I asked mama Chace, not you." Luke stuck his tongue out. He was still upset at Chace for beating him at a game earlier.

"Luke, be nice. And besides, he's right. We are going to Finn and Rachel's. Kurt, Blaine, Quinn and Puck will be there as well." Erin grinned as soon as she mentioned Quinn and Puck.

"Will Elle be there?" Elle is Puck and Quinn's daughter and Erin's best friend. She hadn't seen her in a while, so she was really stoked.

"Yes, hija." Santana smiled. Chace went to his room to change. Santana led Erin and Luke to theirs and helped them dress up.

"So it's just you and me Hayles." Brittany cooed at her daughter. "Come on, let's get you dressed."

* * *

"Oh Violet, you look so nice in your purple dress." Rachel put a tiny clip on Violet's curly hair. Violet was sitting on the changing table looking around the room.

"Let me just get your shoes." Rachel went to Violet's dresser to look for a pair of white shoes. Violet giggled and removed the clip on her head when her mother wasn't looking.

"Pretty little shoes for my pretty little girl." As Rachel was about to put on Violet's shoes, she noticed that the clip was missing.

"Where did it go, Vi?" Rachel looked at her daughter expectantly.

"No more." Violet smirked and showed Rachel her empty hands.

"Okay, then. I'll just make you wear a flower headband." Violet grinned and clapped.

"You like that, don't you?" Rachel laughed at her mini-me fashionista.

Finn popped up from the door. "Hey Rach, Quinn just texted me. They're on their way."

"Any word on Blaine and Kurt?"

"Not yet." Finn walked towards his daughter. "You look so beautiful, Miss Violet." He planted a kiss on her little head.

"Where are the boys?" Rachel asked.

"Abel's downstairs. Gavin...he's having a crisis." Rachel giggled. "He's having issues with his outfit." Finn added.

"Stay with Vi. I'm going to deal with our little diva."

Rachel walked out of the room and headed to Gavin's bedroom. When she entered, The floor was swimming in neck ties and bow ties. Gavin was in a suit, but she wasn't surprised. Gavin liked dressing formally during get-togethers. "Whoa. Honey, what's wrong?"

"Mom, I don't know what tie to pick!" Gavin looked devastated.

"Gav, you have dozens of ties to choose from. What's wrong?" Rachel bent down to her son's level.

"I have to look perfect. What if Uncle Kurt and Blaine don't approve of my look?" He pouted and looked down. Kurt and Blaine were his godparents and style icons. And because of that, he took fashion seriously.

"Gavin, Blaine and Kurt absolutely love everything you wear." Rachel assured her middle child. "Here," Rachel handed Gavin a purple necktie. "Purple is Uncle Kurt's favorite color." She whispered.

* * *

"I just texted Finn. I told him we're on our way." Quinn put her phone in her bag.

"The girls are getting bored." Puck said. Quinn turned around to check on them. All three of them were asleep.

"You're right. They're all asleep." Puck smiled.

"Let's put on a little car music. Puck turned on the radio and a Taylor Swift song started playing.

"Too bad the girls are asleep. They love this song." Quinn said.

"Do you want a fourth?" Quinn was a surprised. It was so out of the blue.

"A what?"

"A fourth child. You know, maybe this time we'll have a boy." Quinn smiled and shook her head.

"Three is enough. We're already busy with three, I don't know how we'll handle four kids," Puck chuckled. "Besides, I'm enjoying my girls." Quinn placed hand on Puck's leg. He smiled. He loved his life.

* * *

Blaine placed Viv on the car seat. "Alrighty, Vivienne. You're all set." Kurt got Theo buckled in next to Viv.

"Okay we've got the extra clothes, diapers, wet wipes and toys." Kurt checked the baby bag one last time. "This is great. For once we'll be on time."

"You've looked into that bag for the hundredth time Kurt." Blaine said, getting into the driver's seat.

"Do you remember when we went to your parents' house and Viv made a mess and we forgot to bring diapers? I don't want that to happen again." Kurt sat on his seat and shut the car door. Blaine started the engine and started driving.

"Yikes. And we used a towel instead," Blaine recounted. "But they're potty trained now, so that's good." Minutes later, Theo called for his fathers.

"Papa, Daddy!" Theo squealed.

"Yes, Theo?" Kurt asked.

"I need to pee. Fast!" Theo gave Kurt a weird look.

"Aren't you wearing a diaper?" Kurt asked his son.

"Yeah. But I wanna do it in the bathroom!" Theo whined. Kurt sighed and told Blaine to drive back to their house.

"And that's the down side of potty training." Kurt huffed.

* * *

Abel peeked through the window. "Mom, Dad, the Puckermans are here!" He called out.

Rachel took on last glance at the mirror and made her way to the door.

"You look beautiful, mom." Rachel smiled.

"Thank you, Abel. You look nice too."

"Hey Hudsons." Puck greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey Noah." Rachel hugged Puck.

"Hi Aunt Rachie." Sara and Elle said.

"Hi girls. Where's mom?" Rachel asked them.

"Over here." Rachel turned around to see Quinn with Alice in her arms.

"Quinn!" Rachel ran to Quinn and kissed her cheek.

"Alice has gotten so big." Rachel remarked.

"I know. Next year, she'll be starting preschool. Then I'll have to drive three kids to and from school." Quinn and Rachel shared a laugh as they walked to the living room where everyone was. Puck and Finn shared a hug, the kids were playing, everything was good. Just then, another car pulled up.

"I think that's Andersons." Abel told Sara.

"Nuh-uh, they're always five minutes late. That's the Pierces." Sara quipped.

"You can start the party, because I'm here now!" Santana walked in. They all laughed. Quinn and Rachel engulfed her in a hug.

"Where's Britt?" Quinn asked.

"She's getting the kids." Brittany walked in with Hayley. "Oh here they are now."

All three of the Pierce kids ran inside. "We're here!" They chorused.

"Ellie!" Erin ran and tackle-hugged Elle from behind.

"Abel, man." Chace and Abel did their own handshake.

Luke complimented Gavin's outfit. "I like your suit, Gavin. I love your tie too." Gavin grinned and looked at his mom who flashed him a smile. "Thank you."

"And as usual, the gays are late." Santana teased.

"Kurt's probably gonna make up another story as to why they're late." Rachel joked.

Just then, Kurt and Blaine walked in holding each of their twins' hand.

"What is it this time, Hummel?" Quinn asked.

"Theo didn't want to pee in his diaper and we were already on the road, so we went back so he could go to the bathroom." Kurt rambled on.

"Sure Kurt." Brittany said. The girls had a good laugh about it.

Rachel walked to Blaine and picked Viv up. "Is this my goddaughter?" Viv giggled and hugged her godmother. "She was really excited to see you." Blaine said.

* * *

After dinner, the kids excused themselves so they could play. The adults were left downstairs at the dinner table. They were having a great time sharing stories and drinking wine. Blaine just finished telling a story about their son Theo whom he caught in the bathroom using his hair gel.

"I wasn't surprised when Blaine told me," Kurt chuckled. "He has his father's hair, he'll need it."

"So how's the dance studio?" Rachel asked Brittany and Santana.

"It's going well," Santana replied. "But it's gotten better when Santana turned it into a song and dance studio, tell them about it San." Brittany added.

"Well, dancing is more of Britt's forte. I dance too, but not good as her. So I thought, if Brittany trains dancers, maybe I can train singers too. After that, a lot of people really liked it and a lot of new students kept coming in."

"That's nice. Kurt and Rachel, Blaine told me you guys are working on a new production together." Quinn asked as she sipped her drink.

"Yeah. I'm pretty excited to share the stage with this guy," Rachel said. "But I don't know if I can share my wardrobe with Rachel." Rachel smacked Kurt playfully.

"What about you, Professor Hudson? How are your students treating you?" Puck asked.

"Pretty good. You know a lot of those kids are lot like us when we were in high school. Just a bunch of misfits figuring things out. So I like to give them a hand. Who knows, one day they'll turn out to be one of us." Finn replied.

"Rachel begs to differ." Kurt joked.

"That's true. The only woman who can be like me one day is Violet." Rachel exclaimed. They laughed.

Quinn looked over at their children and smiled. "You know in twenty years, they're gonna be sitting down, drinking and talking about this kind of things. Their kids, jobs,"

Puck downed his drink and responded to his wife. "I don't think that will ever happen to our daughters."

"And why is that?" Quinn wondered.

"I won't let them date anyone. Ever."

"And I won't permit you to turn my daughters into cat ladies, Noah." Quinn said.

"They won't be. They'll be nuns."

* * *

**My dad always joked (I don't know if he was serious) that he'd never let us girls date anyone. So I'll either become a cat lady or a nun. Tell me which family you want me to write about next. ;)**

**Follow. Favorite. Review. X**


End file.
